


Snow Throne

by cherriesareneat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Spoilers, don't open if you don't want this fic spoiled, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriesareneat/pseuds/cherriesareneat
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Snow Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [for the ones who need a hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266492) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



I wanted to try my hand at some fanart.

[If the image doesn't show up for some reason](https://nobody-wants-ice-cream.tumblr.com/post/616134586268811264/fan-art-of-for-the-ones-who-need-a-hand-by)


End file.
